Man! I Feel Like A Woman
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: Natasha comes of 'the pill' for a few weeks in Stark Tower resulting in a shock to her body, making her completely unbearable to a bunch of men who, no matter how hard they try, don't 'understand her.' *Warning* Contains dramatised PMS. Can't laugh at it? Don't read it.-Comedy/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_~Prelude~_**

Clint paced in front of her door, "Natasha? You okay?" He heard her sniffling, yelling and acting extremely strange ever since Fury had suggested the group of heros take a month off.

She screamed from inside the bedroom, "Go away!"

He rolled his eyes. Once in a while Natasha Romanov would get like this, but it had been a long time since she snapped at him and in that moment he was begging for some sort of discipline. But yelling at someone for no reason, was not like the little Russian spy.

The archer decided to let it go for the day, though she had been completely irritable the past 6 days. One minute she wanted soup, the next she wanted salad and soon, she was throwing her food at Stark in a fit of rage.

Stark may have deserved that, but Steve Rogers wasn't immune to her rage either. He had made an effort to bring her up hot chocolate in an attempt to make her smile but instead, she aimed to smash it towards his head.

Thor was always getting picked on by various members though Romanov seemed to tolerate him better then anyone else. But when Natasha physically punched him for simply 'getting in her way', the group started to become more concerned.

Clint scratched his head wondering what could possibly be wrong with his friend. She was always tough and sort of quiet and very talented at hiding her emotions. _What the hell was this?_

He narrowed the possibilities as he headed towards the room where the rest of the crew was gathered, including Miss Potts.

Tony stayed melted on the coach resting his head on the lap of personal red-haired assistant. Pepper gently brushed his hair listening to him complain about the Russian spy.

"She's been a downright witch Rogers! I can't take it anymore!"

Steve sighs from the floor sketching a landscape on a small pad, "Maybe she's just stressed."

Thor grumbled from the chair beside the sofa, "She insults the son of the living Odin!"

Tony makes a face, "Shut up and eat your popcorn Thor! Nobody cares!" Pepper looks down at her boss lightly slapping his forehead. He whimpers sticking his tongue out at her like a child.

Steve looks up as his the point of his pencil snaps, "Um, ma'am, do you have another pencil?"

Tony looks at Pepper, "Don't get up! I need my pillow!"

She rolls her eyes, "Will you relax? And stop complaining! In the top drawer Steve."

Clint paces the living room, "Where's Dr. Banner?"

Thor looks over his shoulder, "He is currently communicating with director Fury on Master Starks cellular device."

Tony claps his hands issuing a screen to come down to his level, "initiate tie-in communications with Fury's phone call."

Tony returns the screen to it's place as Bruce steps back into the room, "Nevermind JARVIS. So what up Banner?"

The doctor's cheeks flush red gripping his neck, "It's- nevermind. She's fine."

Tony sits up looking at his friend, "Fine?! She's throwing food around, punching people, and you're going to tell me she's _fine_?"

Clint widens his eyes, "I want to know what's wrong with Nat!"

Bruce nervously smiles feeling uncomfortable discussing it. He stutters, "I'm serious! She's alright, just give her week."

Pepper smiles at Bruce, "Oh! I get it."

Tony looks at her, "Tell me!"

She smirks, "Natasha's just got her_ little friend_. No biggy."

Stark thinks for a moment before making a face, "Crap! You mean it's _ladies week_?!"

She nods. Stark rolls his eyes, "Okay guys, it's going to be hell here! You hear me! I mean HELL! Clint you better give her some serious bonding time or your going to make us all suffer!"

Pepper hits him, "Will you stop it! It's not that big of a deal!"

Steve covers his ears, "Why am I getting the feeling I'm hearing way too much then I should be?!"

Clint lowers his eyebrows, "She hasn't had that since- wait why is she off the pill?"

Bruce bites his lip, "Because it's not healthy to be on something like that for this long without a break. According to the records I have, it's been long enough."

"You have records?"

Bruce looks to the side, feeling slightly embarrassed, "I mean, Natasha was a patient, did something change?"

Clint looks down, never fully comfortable with Bruce as her primary physician, "No. But, she'll be okay? She'll go back to normal?"

He shifts his weight nervously, "Eventually, her body's just in a bit of shock right now. Just give her while to readjust, she'll be alright."

Clint Barton nods, content with his answer.

Tony removes himself from off of Pepper and stands up, "I'm hiding in the lab. Tell me when it's Monday. Coming Bruce?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for all the followers! I really appreciate it. Please remeber to review. :) _**

**_Big Thank You To My Readers!_**

* * *

**1. Sugar and Spice**

* * *

"Because I feel like it! You got a problem?" Natasha opened her eyes wider, angry that Clint had interrupted her bingeing. She scrapped her spoon further into the half-gallon of vanilla ice cream, shifting her weight as she stood against the kitchen counter.

Clint crossed his arms, "Do what you want I just think that's disgusting. And it's probably not good for you right now either."

She rolled her eyes, mouth full of white ice cream, "What?! I claimed the container! Go sit someplace."

He throws his arms in the air and heads to the table across from her. His focus shifts as Steve Rogers enters the room with a smile, "How are you feeling Natasha?"

She rolls her eyes throwing the spoon in the container, "I'm fricken fine so just shut up and stop asking!"

He jumps back at her harsh response losing his smile, "I'm sorry ma'am."

She waves her hand as if to say _'whatever' _before tugging on the top of her leggings. Her nose wrinkles tossing her half-gallon into the sink, "This is disgusting! Clint I want a chocolate bar!"

Barton pounds his fist into his forehead, "I just got you one! You ate it?"

"Stop judging me! All I asked for was chocolate cause I feel like it! Okay?! Gee!" She marches off in a huff pacing the living room.

He stands up looking at her, "I'll get it. If that's what you want then I'll get it!"

"No! I don't want it! Just leave me alone!"

Steve parks himself at the table eyes wide wondering when it was going to end. _Was Tony serious about Monday?_ He jumps hearing her pound her fist into the sofa in the living room. He stands up to insure she's not destroying everything.

Clint rolls his eyes before heading towards the elevator. She throws her hand on her hip, "Oh! Your leaving me?! Is that it?"

He turns to face her, "Nat! I thought you wanted me to leave you alone! I'll be right back."

Natasha pulls on her cheeks making noises of frustration as she falls backwards onto the coach. Barton shakes his head heading up to his room.

Steve looks over, not sure of how to handle her whining. Her feet are propped as her hands grip over her stomach, foot stomping in the pillow. Her eyes close, "Steve!"

He runs over to her, hovering around her body, "What? What do you need?"

Natasha whines twisting into an awkward position mumbling inaudible words. He leans in, "Miss Romanov, you need to speak up. I can't hear you."

She yells, "Pain-Killer! I need one damn pain-killer! Was that loud enough?! What are you deaf?!"

He jumps back feeling his ears pop at the tone in her voice. He whispers to himself searching the cabinets. Steve eventualy results to calling JARVIS, "Where's Dr. Banner?"

"Room 3, floor 19 Sir."

"Thanks."

Natasha growls from her position, "No!"

"_No_ what? He's got the pain-killers. You either want them, or you don't."

She opens her mouth, "Oh! Is that how your going to talk to me?"

"Ma'am, please be patient."

She lifts her foot kicking her friend in his chest. He pulls away in shock, "Miss! Was that really necessary? I'm sorry I snapped."

She covers her mouth, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Steve!"

He throws his head back pushing the blonde hair from his face, "It's okay. Just relax, I'll be right back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Rogers can hear Clint's voice as he enters the room, watching Bruce flip through the screen with a smirk on his face as Barton continues to vent, "I swear the girl is driving me nuts!"

Steve raises his eyebrows, "She just kicked me if it makes you feel any better."

Barton looks up at the physician with his eyes bulging from their sockets, "Can't you knock her out until Monday or something?"

He shakes his head in a chuckle. Rogers shoves his hands in his pockets watching Clint continue to beg and plead.

Bruce removes his glasses now looking his friend in the eye, "Just give it a week, she'll be alright."

The archer smirks, "Okay, but I won't be if this keeps up! The girl is making me insane! You hear me? Insane! Stark was right about it being hell!"

Steve looks up, "In all seriousness, I think she's in pain doc."

He shrugs his shoulders agreeing with the Captain's remark, reaching for a vile under his table, "Here, just give her one."

He pulls away, "I don't handle medication Dr. Banner. That's your department."

Clint laughs, "He's smart. Let someone else deal with the witch."

Bruce smiles nervously before heading out from the room. Clint shouts, "Hey doc! At least we'll know if she kicks you cause you'll go green."

Steve throws his head back, "Please stay calm Dr. Banner. Stark will kill us if something happens while he's out with Pepper."

"It's alright Steve. I wouldn't be in this profession if I couldn't handle a kick or two."

Barton stands up beside Steve whispering in his ear, "$5 says he'll transform before the end of the week."

Rogers tries not to laugh at the bet as he covers his mouth, "Actually, next to Pepper he's probably the most composed out of all of us."

"Give it a day."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha holds the pillow closer to her abdomen drawing her knees up as she whimpers. Bruce waits until she pauses in her complaining before gently holding her forehead.

She fussed, "Don't touch me! Go away."

He smirks, holding a warm wash cloth, "Will you take it easy? Roll over on your back."

She squirms, never heading his orders. He's tempted to move her himself knowing what's good for her. Instead, Bruce tenderly calls her name in a whisper, "Natasha, please. I want to help you."

She opens her eyes, unable to argue with him. She raises her voice as she rolls onto her back looking at his cocoa stare. She snaps, "What?!"

He opens his hand always hesitating to touch any female without her permission, "Miss Romanov?"

Miss Romanov, slowly removes her pillow before rolling her eyes, "Whatever."

He carefully lifts her thin shirt, gently rubbing his fingers over her stomach, "Where does it hurt?"

She closes her eyes and starts her complaining, "Everywhere! I haven't had these bloody cramps since I was thirteen and Clint's not helping!" Natasha throws her arm over her head to remove it from his way.

He smiles gently holding the warm wash cloth over her abdomen.

She mumbles in anger, "Seriously?! That cloth burns like hell!"

"Well, you won't touch it if you know what's good for you." He slides his hand under her neck pulling her pillow down to be more supportive of her upper back.

He leaves a small cup of water and a pill on the table beside her. She reaches over grabbing his forearm, "Don't leave. What if I need another massage?"

He smirks gently removing her grip, "I'll get Clint."

She pouts, "I like your hands better. Oh! Bruce, can I have chocolate?"

He nods biting his upper lip in an attempt not to laugh, "Yes. Dark is fine. But no other sugar or dairy."

Natasha slides her hand under her head embarrassed, "So, no ice cream?"

"No. That would not be good right now."

She looks down completely ashamed of her indulging. Clint was right, she should've listened.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Girl Talk**

* * *

Pepper tilted her hand holding two mugs as she smiled at Natasha. She looked very comfortable on the sofa with her feet propped on Barton's lap. Since that afternoon, Bruce had replaced her cloth with a heating pad, which made more of the pain subside.

Clint was nice enough to rub her feet as he patiently listened to her complain.

Miss Potts chuckled, "Your so good to her Barton."

The archer rolled his eyes needing a break from the russian, "Tell her that. I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving! Did Thor eat all my tacos Pepper?"

Natasha complains, "Oh, you just don't want to sit with me anymore?"

He throws his head back wanting to sleep, "No! I'm hungry and Thor's going to eat all my food! I sat with you all day!- ugh! I can't win. Your so moody."

"Win what?! Your so weird!"

"I'm tired Nat! Your literally draining me. Just tell me what do you want!"

Pepper taps his shoulder, urging him to go upstairs. She'd have it under control, "Go ahead Clint. I'll stay with you Natasha." He sighs heavily appreciating her statement now more then ever before.

She parks herself on the coach taking Clint's place, "Oh, Tony was taking Steve to pick up Pizza. Want to go for a ride with the boys? Keep them in line?"

Clint shakes his head, "No thanks! I'm exhausted. I just want my tacos and some sort of therapy to keep me sane! Where's the doc?"

Pepper covers her smile with her hand, "Upstairs, in the lab. I think Thor is lingering up there too."

He whispers a swear as he heads for the elevator.

Natasha pushes herself up to a sitting position smiling as Pepper holds out a mug in her direction, "No coffee my dear. Just warm tea."

She smiles taking the mug, "Burst my bubble Pepper."

"Sorry hon. You can't have coffee with your _little friend's _in town."

She snickers, "_Little Friend?_ Your funny."

Pepper brushes her orange hair behind her ear as she crosses her legs, "Yes, it sucks I know. Always snaps the energy away from you."

"I feel like crap Pepper!" Natasha throws her heating pad to the ground in an attempt to release her anger. She stomps her foot on the sofa before curling up into the corner.

Her friend calmly replies appearing as if nothing ever happened. Her motherly instinct take over, "Are you eating a lot of vitamin C? Cranberry juice is good for that."

Natasha glares at her friend in a sarcastic way, "Ew."

Pepper shrugs her shoulder sipping her tea, "It's good for you, and I like the way it tastes."

She shrugs her shoulders with an attitude holding the warm mug closer. Pepper wrinkles her nose, _-My God, is that what I look like?! Poor Tony!-_

"You know, the good part about this whole experience is that you get whatever you want."

Natasha shifts her glance upward, still sarcastic, "Seriously!? Hello Pepper! There is blood pouring out of us for five damn days! Cramps Pepper! Nausea! It's like a living hell!"

She covers her mouth laughing at Natasha's comment, straight to the point. The girl was as assassin, chased by murderers, aliens, strange creatures and that was all fine but she couldn't handle this? Pepper at least got a good chuckle from the 'little miss tough girl.' She waited until Natasha inhaled giving her an oppertunity to open her mouth, "I wouldn't talk like that if you want Clint to sit with you and rub your feet."

"Whatever. He doesn't care."

"Actually, i'll tell you a story. Tony won't admit it but when I get mine, he's always rubbing my back, cuddling me, we watch those cheesy romance movies. He'll come up with some lame excuse about why he did it,' Pepper changes her voice to imitate her boss, ''I have nothing else to do, I'm bored, I just feel like touching you, is it Monday yet; you know pulling that masculine shit."

Natasha smiles at her comment, "Why do they act so wierd about it!"

"Sweet-heart, don't even bother trying to understand the male species. You'll always come up empty-handed. Right now, you've got a whole house full of stupid men trying to figure out how to make your life a little better. Just say 'thank you' and be honest because if you want something, they will get it for you. All they see is you laying on the coach kicking and screaming and they want to see you to be okay. They don't understand what's going on, they never will, so just be patient and appreciate their help."

"Do you have any idea what their 'help' includes? I really don't feel like getting Asgardian hugs, I swear I'm waiting for Steve to ask me what a fricken tampon is!"

Pepper gives a smirk, "Be honest; you love them all for their quirky ways of telling you they care."

Natasha looks in her mug swirling the warm liquid. Her tension seems to lessen as she contemplates her statement, "Oh, it's quirky alright. But Thanks for the tea Pep. And for listening to to me rant."

She lifts her hand to her shoulder, gently rubbing with her thumb, "Listen, we're all crazy and go through our little emotional rollercoasters. Just remember to bring me tea when it's my turn."

Steve enters the living room with a nervous smile, "Miss Potts, Miss Romanov. We brought food. You guys hungry?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** _I'm so glad you guys are liking this story! Big thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and are following. Enjoy!

* * *

**3. Spider's Request**

* * *

"You need WHAT?!" Tony Stark cringed as he waited outside the bathroom. Natasha's yells were pretty hard to ignore no matter how hard he tried.

She screams, echoing off the walls, "I forgot my fricken Tampon Stark!"

He paces outside the door, contemplating how to sneak away, "That's nice. I'll get Clint."

"TONY! Come on!"

He slaps his forehead shutting his eyes in disbelief, "Stop yelling! I'll be right back." -_Not!-_

"Your are so stupid! UGH! Tony! Don't even think about abandoning me! TONY!"

Without a word, he dashes down the hall locking himself in his room, "JARVIS! Get Clint Barton up here! I need relief! The woman is crazy!"

The AI responded, "Sir, Barton is approaching your location now. Pepper is accompanying him as well."

Stark mumbled a swear, "Oh, shit!"

"Shall I repeat that to your companions?"

"No! Please don't." He creaks his door open, watching the two-some approach his location.

Pepper rolls her eyes waiting along side Clint as he knocks on the bathroom door, "Nat, how you doing?"

She growls, "Barton! I need a tampon!"

His cheeks flush bright red, "Natasha?"

"Seriously Barton!"

Pepper covers her mouth, "Well Clint?"

"'Well' nothing. I'm not getting that."

Natasha raises her voice, "Clint! I could really use the help here! Unless you want to step in here and look the bloody version of Niagara Falls! I'm ready to throw up!"

He sighs, "I brought you stuff for that, from the Doc. You want it now?"

" I need a tampon! Why is this so complicated!? You don't speak english anymore!? _BREEVOOK!"_

Pepper snickers, "What did she say?"

Clint mumbles, "Called me a jerk in Russian. I'll be right back Natasha."

They move to the side away from the door, "Pepper can you be a friend and go get her those products?"

Potts shakes her head 'no' with a smile on her face, "Nope. Your going to do it."

He groans, "Why?!"

"Because. Do you realize how attractive it is for a man to go and pick up those little things for his woman? I make Tony do it."

"But it's so damn embarrassing! The house is full of guys."

"That know she's on her period. Now stop complaining and just do it."

He throws his head back, "Pepper! Come on!"

She shifts her weight, "Come on Clint. It says a lot."

"But it's so weird!"

"Barton, you'd make her day."

He pleads, "I'll rub her feet, I'll kiss her, hold her, listen to her, clean her vomit, just don't make me pick up paper products!"

She laughs, "You don't even have to go to the store! They're in her room. If not, I have a few in mine. Go Clint. Trust me, it makes a difference when a man does it. Shows you care about her."

"I do care about her! I just want my dignity!"

"No ones going to make fun of you."

"Me! And that's one person to many."

Pepper crosses her arms, "Look, her period only lasts a week. And you have the entire rest of the month, to get on her good side."

He glares at her, "This 'week', is dragging." He hesitates to step forward.

"Come on Clint, you can do it."

"But it's so embarrassing!"

"Clint..."

He stares at her face, realizing how serious she was about the whole thing. Pepper knew what she was talking about, and he knew it, but he didn't like it. _-Who would?_

He breathes heavy, eyes glaring at hers seeing that big smile on her face, "Fine! But don't say another word! I might change my mind!"

She laughs, "Atta boy Clint! She'll love you for it, trust me."

He waves his hand, still embarrassed at the idea.

Tony covers his mouth in a giggle fit as he leaves his room. He walks quietly to stand beside Pepper, "Nice convincing Pep. Wait until I tell the boys."

She grabs his arm, "Oh no you don't! Your going to behave!"

He whines, "Oh! Pepper! Come on! We're all friends here!"

Miss Potts widens her eyes, "You just shut up or you'll pay double when it's my turn!"

He freezes turning back towards her, "Yes mommy. Can I, go play now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Glad you guys got a kick out of that last chapter. Here's the newest one:

Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**4. Partner In Crime**

* * *

"She was screaming at me! What do you have to complain about!" Clint crossed his arms melted in the sofa.

Thor just munched from his popcorn bowl, "Arrow Man, I too suffer from this strange time in which Lady Romanov has been releasing comments of a bitter nature. She has thrust quite a number of physical punches in my general direction, succeeding in attacking the son of Odin at least twice."

Clint narrows his focus, "So she hit you."

"I should say that would be a general way of describing the assault."

Barton covered his mouth, "Then just say that!" He reaches across taking the popcorn from Thor. Clint opens his palm, shoving a good handful into his mouth before returning the bowl to the demigod.

"Arrow Man, is there anything we folk of the opposite gender can do for her to ease the discomfort and frustration for Lady Romanov?"

Clint shuts his eyes not understanding Thor's reasoning, "She hates us you dummy."

"Arrow Man, I prefer to be called Thor..."

"Okay, and it's Clint. Clinton Barton, not sure where you get this 'Arrow Man' from."

Thor nods, "Master Barton, I was considering that we take Lady Romanov outside for some outside exposure. It may be wise to remove her from the dullness of Metal Man's lair for a time. Exposure to the outdoor sunlight and air may bring a smile to the somber assassin, do you not agree?"

Clint thinks for a moment, "So, take her outside? Like for a drive?"

"If that is how you peasants would translate my general idea, I suppose..."

Barton leans forward, "Listen, do you even hear yourself? You're suggesting that I take Nat, in a car, just the two of us, hear her vent, scream, complain and yell, just to give her air and get her out of the tower."

Thor considers his statement, "I do not see the harm in what you speak of."

Clint rolls his eyes mumbling under his breath, "Stupid, Asgardian freak!"

"You are returning are you not Arrow Man? Or have you come to the brilliant conclusion of heading my advice?"

He continues to mumble, "Lousy, stupid, oblivious, twit."

* * *

Steve gently taps on her door, nervous about the possibility of getting hit again, "Um, Miss Romanov. Pepper and I were wondering if you wanted to go out for a ride. Tony's not coming so, it will be peaceful."

She yells, "_Ugh!_ No, no thank you."

Pepper chimes in, "You don't even have to get out of the car if you don't want to. It might be good to just get out of the house for a little while."

"No Pepper! No thank you."

Rogers tugs his neck, "Alright, but if you change your mind, we'll be downstairs."

Pepper shrugs her shoulders addressing Steve as they walk away, "We tried."

* * *

"Nat! Quit complaining and open up!" Barton waits outside her door, completely done with everything and everyone.

She screams, "Go away!"

"Open the door!"

"I'm throwing up Barton!"

"I don't care!" He rolls his eyes, pushing the door in with all his might. It swings open, snapping the lock apart. He cringes feeling the burn in his shoulder. He can hear that nasty echo from the bathroom as he pushes the door. She hovers over the toilet bowl, sarcastically glancing in his direction.

He leans in the door frame, "I broke the door, is that seriously what I have to do to see you?"

She mumbles, "I'm sorry Clint. I just don't feel good."

He kneels down to her level, "I know you don't feel good, that's why I want to help you."

She gags, ready to spit up again. He closes his eyes, holding her short hair out of her way.

Natasha grumbles hanging her head, "I feel awful! Cramps! Nausea! Chest pain! Living hell Clint! It's a living hell!"

He sighs exasperated, "I know. Just breathe, I guess. Do you want anything?"

She breathes heavy, "Not really. But thank you."

Clint nods, still holding her hair from her way;

_-The things he'll do for his partner in crime!_


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Edgy**

* * *

She growled, holding a pillow over her stomach as she shifts in her bed, "Come on doc! Don't you have anything stronger?!"

His eyes remain fixed on her chart. He reaches his hand over to catch her neck as she pushes. Natasha had that awful habit of throwing her head and neck off the mattress, hanging her head upside down. It irritated Banner to no end as he readjusts his patient back on her bed, "Miss Romanoff, please stop doing that."

She whines clutching the pillow harder, "What? It's hurts! I'm uncomfortable! I feel disgusting!"

He rolls his eyes leaning back in the chair that remains close to her bedside. His aggravated tone is hard to ignore as his sarcastic nature flares up, "Oh, so hanging your head is going to stop you from throwing up? Makes sence. Good thing you're the doctor and not me. I'll try that next time I'm about to vomit."

Natasha glares at him, "Can you I don't know, stop making fun of me and not touch me right now!?"

He removes his glasses as he pinches the corner of his eyes, "I'm not touching you Natasha."

She moans pulling her knees into her chest. Her eyes shut as she rolls from side to side. He sighs heavy trying to keep her comfortable, "Natasha, you're not listening. I told you this twice already. If you sit like that, you'll strain your abdominal muscles."

She pauses, eyes half closed as she stares at her hand, "My hand feels weak."

Bruce sits upright holding his open palms ready for her potential 'attack', "Clench a fist-DON'T hit me, just clench and then release it."

Natasha breathes heavy obediently giving his advice a try as she drops her feet onto the bed, still with her knees up. She mumbles, "I think it 'fell asleep'."

He leans forward, "Move your pillow. Can I touch you? Preferably without getting kicked or punched?"

She nods calming down from before. His fingers lightly rub at the sore spots on her stomach as he asks for her imput, "Does it hurt here?"

She just nods biting her lower lip, as she whimpers still playing with her fist. Minutes pass before he's tired of hearing her whine and complain. He leans back removing his hands from off of her, "You should take a warm bath. Dump some salt to take the edge off."

Natasha just whines, "No! I don't feel like it! Wait, are you saying I'm being edgy?!"

"Well, yes. You've been impossible. And you can't just sit here and complain when I'm trying to help you."

She holds her forehead ignoring everything he just said, "I feel sick again."

He nudges her hand from his way, breathing heavy in utter frustration, "Yeah, your warm. Don't move, I'll be right back."

Romanoff sits up abruptly, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

Bruce keeps walking as he replies, "I'm getting you ice now hush!"

"Excuse me? _Hush? _Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Bruce! There is blood! A lot of it! Pouring out of me! It hurts! The damn tampon fricken hurts! This is shit taking me off my birth control pills. You've got to be out of your mind!"

He rolls his eyes beyond frustrated, "If I didn't care about you, I'd say 'yes, I am out of my mind' for putting us through this. The least you could do is have a little patience and a little appreciation! Jeez woman!"

"Oh! You're someone who can talk about patience. That makes perfect sence."

"You need to calm down. Okay, I'm sorry, I know you're not feeling good- But you've got to give us a break! At least give Clint a break!"

She sighs heavily, "I know, I know I've been a bitch. I'm sorry Doc. I just feel awful, you guys just don't get it."

He breathes heavy pushing his back to open the door, "It's alright Natasha. Just relax, you'll be okay."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor crosses his arms studying the calendar with Tony at his side, "Suffice to say that Monday is soon approaching my metal friend."

"Yeah, I know. Look, I circled it Rapunzel." Stark points to the date, complete with smiley faces he decided to draw in the previously empty box.

Thor held his chin, "And then Lady Romanoff will be a human again?"

Tony laughs readjusting the magnet that clings his calendar to the refrigerator, "Tell me you did not just make that up."

"On the contrary, Arrow Man made that statement this morning. I quote, 'two more days and Natasha will be human again'."

Stark chuckles as he walks into his living room, "You know what, I'm starting to like the hawk."

Rogers enters the room with his sketch pad in his grip, "Stark, can I bother you for an eraser?"

Tony lowers his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because I was drawing, and I made a mistake."

He rolls his eyes going through the drawers, "That's right, I forgot we have a Monet in the house."

Steve lowers his eyebrows, "What's wrong with having a hobby?"

"Nothing, I just think it's a little, out of the ordinary?"

"Oh really? Engineering isn't? That's a normal everyday talent?"

"Oh! So you admit that it's a talent?"

He glances at Thor, then back at Tony, "Let me ask you something, why do you enjoy it?"

He looks down handing Steve his eraser, "I don't know. Because it's fun."

"Okay. Well drawing is fun. It's also relaxing, you should try it something instead of blowing up your lab."

Thor thinks for a moment, "Relaxing?"

Tony glares in his direction, "Yes Thor, it's a state of being composed and calm."

"Well then my fellow companions, I have come up with an intelligent suggestion."

Steve looks up, "I'm listening Thor."

"I suggest we find a hobby for Lady Romanoff. To keep her 'relaxing'."

Stark chuckles, "Good luck Thor. What are you going to do? Make her paint your face?"

"Make fun of Thor all you want Stark, refocusing her is not a bad idea. As opposed to just bossing Barton around."

"My views exactly Patriotic Man. We should find her an amusement that does not include complaining. It would give us all a chance to heal our ears from her high pitched venting."

Tony poured himself a cup of liquor before marching into his living room, "Okay, have fun you guys. But Don't come crying to me when she punches you."

Steve lowers his eyebrows, "Your ridiculous. Don't you want to help her?"

Stark plops onto his coach, "I did. I gave her a place to stay."

The Captain throws his head back in frustration. He lightly taps Thor on the arm, "Come on. Let's go check on Natasha."

Tony yells from his spot in a fit of laughter, "She's gonna to hit you again!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for Your Reviews Everyone! Hope This Keeps You Laughing!**

Have You ever seen 'Princess Diaries'? That's where I got the ending concept from in case your wondering. :)

**6. Motherly Advice**

* * *

Natasha glances up hearing a knock on her door. She was comfortable, reading her book and sunk back into her pillow.

Pepper was hard to ignore with her big smile and friendly nature. She enters the room as the assassin reluctantly permits Miss Potts to sit with her.

Natasha lifts her eyebrows, "You brought more tea?"

She smiles, "I can never have enough."

Her friend takes her mug gratefully, "Thanks Pepper."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just really sore, I think, I don't know."

She tosses her orange hair over her shoulder, "Are you doing everything you're supposed to?"

Natasha shrugs her shoulders, "I guess, I don't know. I haven't had to do this since I was 13. You know, between the excessive pills and everything."

Pepper readjusts herself on the bed sitting 'indian style' as Romanoff turns the same way to face her, "If it makes you feel any better I got mine this morning."

She chuckles sarcastically, "Wait, seriously? Ha! Yes, it does. It makes me feel better."

The girls wait as Potts sips her tea. Natasha twirls her finger aimlessly through her hair, "Pepper, am I normal?"

"What are you talking about? Of course your normal. Why?"

"Because the guys seem to think I'm being excessively bitchy."

Pepper bites her lip, hesitant to answer. She knows it's a difficult question to answer when that person asking can rip your throat at any given second. She just shakes her head 'no' rather then giving a verbal response.

Natasha breathes heavy giving a smirk, "You're lying aren't you."

"No no, I'm not lying." She looks down, feeling bad for being obvious. It was just plain risky sitting so close to an assassin.

"Your not as crabby as me. And you still manage to look spunky in sweats. I feel like a hot mess."

Pepper leans on her knees, "No, you're not a mess. Why are you still wearing those pants? There's nothing wrong with giving up style to be a little comfortable, especially when your just lingering around the house."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I like to look good and sweats don't complement my curves."

Her friend chuckles, "Natasha, who are you trying to impress?"

"Me! I want to feel good about myself instead of feeling like crap!"

Miss Potts throws her head back, "Honey, turn around."

Natasha grumbles before obediently following her gentle urging. Pepper gently rubs her slender fingers into Romanoff's upper shoulders, "Didn't your mom ever tell you-"

She cuts her off abruptly with a snicker, "I didn't have a mother. Thus my stupidity and lack of insight."

"Well, that doesn't make you stupid. You just need a little motherly advice that's all."

She snorts, "Yeah, okay, what are you, volunteering?"

"I am actually. So, you want to tell me why you haven't made a worthwhile investment in pads instead of tampons?"

Natasha blushes, "Hey!"

"I'm just asking."

"Because!...I don't know."

"You don't know? Alright my dear. Mull that one over while you go change."

"Into what?"

"Sweats." Pepper stands up as Romanoff follows her with her eyes. She kneels down going through the Russians drawers searching for comfortable attire.

Her friend just watches shaking her head, "I don't own any Pepper."

She stands up heading for the door, "Alright then. No problem. You can wear mine."

"Seriously?"

She smiles over her shoulder, "Seriously. And when I come back, we'll clean your room. Maybe play a game if you're up to it. Sound good?"

"Eh, whatever."

"Listen hon, you can't just sit here and complain. You need to keep moving and doing things. Now I'll be right back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are you guys doing?" Clint stands in the doorway, amused by the collection of paints in Steve's arms.

Thor smiles, gesturing with a paint brush in his hand, "We are gathering materials necessary to provide Lady Romanoff with an amusement to refocus her mind onto something fun."

He snorts, "So you're giving her a hobby?"

Rogers exits the pantry holding a container under his chin as he tries to talk, "I think she'll like it, what about you Clint? You coming with us?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I guess. I've got nothing else to do."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The boys head through the hall searching for her open door. Thor hadn't volunteered to carry much, but Barton was the laziest, not offering to carry anything. He seemed to enjoy watching Steve in that awkward position with the paint container still under his chin.

Thor knocks on her door with the stupidest grin, "Lady Romanoff! Evening Lady Potts. May we enter into your sanctuary?"

Pepper looks at Natasha trying not to laugh at Thor's strange speech patterns. Romanoff just nods, "Yeah sure. Welcome to hell."

Steve walks in after Thor placing his materials on the table Miss Potts had just cleaned. He turns to face her, offering an explanation, "So, Thor and I were wondering if you wanted to try painting? I find that it's really relaxing and it's kind of fun."

She widens her stare as she crosses her arms, "Seriously?"

Clint snickers in the corner, wondering if Steve was about to be punched once again.

Pepper smiles, "That's so nice of you Steve,' he smiles waiting for Natasha's response as her friend keeps talking, 'I was actually just thinking, have you guys ever filled small balloons with paint and then when you hang them on the wall, the goal is to throw darts into them?"

Steve cringes, "That sounds messy."

Barton's face lights up, "That sounds like a stress reliever. I'm in."

She waves her arms, "Oh, it's so much fun. We have an empty room downstairs if you guys are up for it."

Natasha opens her mouth in shock, "You have got to be kidding me! I'm already wet you think I want paint splattered all over me?!"

Pepper remains calm and persistent as she taps her arm, "Honey, paint is nothing to be afraid of. You already feel like a mess, what do you have to lose? Trust me it's fun."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you kidding me?!" Natasha covers her head as Pepper throws her first dart exploding a balloon loaded with orange paint.

Thor laughs enjoying the mess that splattered towards him as he gives it a whirl. Steve wrinkles his nose as he shuts his eyes trying to avoid a mess, "Are you sure Stark's okay with this?"

She smiles, "That's why we do it in here and not in the bedroom or the living room."

He widens his eyes, "I didn't know you'd be into making a mess ma'am."

She shrugs her shoulders, "My mom was an artist so we'd abuse our supplies every now and then when we needed a good laugh or venting session."

Natasha squeals as Barton's aim bursts the color blue all over her shirt. He covers his mouth, "Oh, Natasha I'm so sorry."

She looks down, laughing uncontrollably. He smiles, realizing she's loosening up to the idea of getting a little messy. She grabs his arm as she throws her dart splattering yellow all over the two of them for revenge. He laughs, "Hey! What was that for?"

She snickers, "I don't know."

Tony waves his arm as he walks into the room, "Okay, Miss Potts, I understand throwing a party, but then not to invite me is just plain rude."

She smirks, "Oh?"

He reaches over takeing a dart from off the table, "Oh!"

Bruce follows him horrified by the mess, "Uh, guys? What are you doing?"

After Tony throws his dart, exploding red all over Thor, he squirts a small blob of green over Banner's shirt. He snickers at his 'achievement' waiting for some sort of explosion.

Bruce just looks at the blob shaking his head, "Green? Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

Barton laughs as the purple spatters over Natasha. She reaches over picking up the gray bottle before chasing him around the room. She laughs, "Barton! Get over here!"

Tony inconspicuously uses his forefinger to draw on the back of Steve's shirt. Rogers looks over his shoulder in a panic, "Stark! What are you doing?!"

"Don't move Rogers!"

"Stark!"

"Perfect! Done!"

Pepper snickers, "It's okay Steve, it's just a little red, white, and blue."

"Seriously?"

Tony laughs evilly, "Seriously!"

* * *

A/N: J (Guest)- I appreciate your honesty, so I did go back and change that one line. Soemtimes when I write, I miss those little things. That's why I appreciate reviews. Thank you so much J! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This will be a 10 chapter story. So, we're almost at the end. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to share them. Thanks for all of your continued support and comments. _

_Read this if (for some reason) this has offended you:_

_***My Purpose for writing this, is to laugh. Obviously, this is BEYOND dramatised. **__If you've got some sort of negative comment, message me and tell me why. I'm not appreciating some of the nasty sexist remarks I'm getting for this story. The stuff that you're coming out with, did not even cross my mind. _

_ I believe in girl power. Got a problem? With a little PMS? Just turn your sorry little butt around and click that back button. _

_ Word of advice; Laugh. I'm a woman, I know what it's like to go through 'all hell' and have my best guyfriend's come up with those stupid remarks. I love them for trying to help me! They haven't got the slightest clue what's got me pissed off! __I'm used to it and I've learned to laugh at it! I suggest you find the funny parts in life and just laugh at yourself every once in a while. If you take everything so seriously, you're going to find nothing but negativity.***** _

_..._

_If anyone is still with me after my little venting session...enjoy._

* * *

**7. Patience**

* * *

Natasha paced outside the bathroom clutching her abdomen, breathing, and whispering, "Oh come on! Patience, Natasha, patience, you don't see Pepper screaming at everybody. But oh my god Tony! Get out of the freakin bathroom! Breathe girl, it's okay, you can do this! God I'm gonna explode! Jeez Tony! Hurry up!"

She doubles over leaning on the wall behind her. Clenching her teeth, she debates screaming at Stark to 'move it'. Sure, there were other bathrooms; 2 floors up, 3 floors down, but who wants to climb stairs when they're like this?

She throws her head back, mouthing a few swears, still trying to keep her cool, "Pepper's calm, right? Pepper's not screaming, Pepper's not carrying on. Oh my god Tony!"

Clint walks by, backing up once he saw her shut her eyes, lightly stomping her foot. He heads her way, "What's wrong Nat?"

She whispers, "Stark is taking so long! I've seriously got 12 seconds before my period starts Niagara Falling all over the floor! "

Barton pounds his fist on the door, "Get out Tony!"

Stark opens the door casually, brushing a comb through his short black hair, still damp from his shower. He had his towel wrapped around his waist, arc reactor glowing a bright blue on his uncovered torso. "Morning guys. How you feeling Maid Marian?"

She pushes the engineer, "You're 'gelling' your hair?! That's what you've been doing for the past 20 minutes?! Jerk! I'm gonna rip that reactor right out of your chest! Do you realize I've been standing out there in agony?! Waiting patiently for you to get out?!"

Before the billionaire can utter a word, she's already slammed the door, "Sorry. I've got a meeting with the press later."

She yells from inside the bathroom, "Who cares!"

. . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. .

Pepper looks at the stairs in front of her, breathing deeply before she proceeds. It's been a bad morning, but she dare not even say a word. By the time she reaches the kitchen, Thor taps her shoulder, "Morning Lady Potts."

She smiles weakly, "Good-morning Thor."

"Lady Potts, I was hoping to make you a nice warm breakfast. I notice you had taken ill last night and went to bed earlier then usual."

She shrugs remaining calm though her stomach was cramping beyond belief, and having a house full of people was slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, you know. Business takes a toll on you. Listen Thor, I'm just going to grab something quick so I can take some medicine. And I have a meeting with the press later. I really appreciate the thought, thank you."

The tall man tilts his head sympathetically, "Shall I call the physician? Your upper cheeks have lost their vibrant color."

Pepper just smiles, "No, it's okay. This is normal Thor, it's fine. I'm fine really."

He scratches his head, slightly concerned, "Normal? Alright, if you say so Lady Potts. May I stay in your company?"

She nods, "Sure, I'd like that. Thank you."

Tony comes strutting into the kitchen, mouth running off as usual, "Pep, Maid Marian sent Robin Hood on me cause I was taking to long in the bathroom. Doesn't she realize we've got like 50?"

She rolls her eyes, "Mr. Stark, I don't think she feels like walking up and down stairs."

He widens his eyes gesturing with his hands, "So take the elevator."

"Sometimes, that's worse."

He freezes, "Pep, you don't look so good."

She smiles, "Thank you. And you look like an oversized wet rag."

Tony heads over to the table parking himself next to her, "What's wrong with my little spice?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Tony wraps his arms around her shoulders, lightly massaging his thumbs into her back, "What? Am I overworking you?"

"No Tony. I just got my_ 'little friend' _yesterday if you must know."

Stark wraps his arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek, "You want the day off?"

She laughs, "I want the month off. No, no it's fine. I've been looking forward to the little conference."

Thor turns around after heating up the oven, "Metal Man, may I offer some comfort food to Lady Potts?"

Tony narrows his focus, angry at the demigod, "Shut up and make your own pancakes!,' he goes back to rubbing the back of his CEO, 'Pepper is my friend so go get your own. She's the coolest person I know. Usually. When she's not disturbing my _me time_."

She snickers, "The only time I disturb your '_me time'_, is when work needs to be done."

She pauses, hearing footsteps on the opposite end. Steve rubs vigorously at his eye, the other hand clenching and releasing a fist.

Thor glances over his shoulder, "Warmest greetings Patriotic Man."

Tony bursts into laughter noticing the black and blue over the Captain's eye, "What happened? Who were you wrestling with?"

Steve drops his arms to his sides, eyes shutting slightly, "It doesn't matter. Doc says I need ice. Where's the ice?"

"She hit you again didn't she?"

Rogers plops into a chair at the table, rubbing his eye, "I, yes. Can you give me the ice? I can't see."

Pepper chuckles rubbing his arm, "It's okay Steve."

Thor hands him a pack, "That is quite a bruise my friend."

Steve gives a heavy sigh, "I need a vacation." He turns around feeling a nudge on his shoulder, "That felt like Banner. I can't see a thing."

Bruce smiles, handing him pills, "Yep."

Steve takes the pills in his hand shoving them in his mouth, "Painkiller?"

He nods, nose in his book as he heads back into his room, "Yep."

"Thanks."

Pepper holds her head, "Um, doc?"

He looks over his glasses, "Yes Miss Potts?"

"Can I bother you for a few?"

He sighs, removing his glasses, biting the ends, "Can I ask why?"

She tilts her head without saying a word. Banner notices her flushed cheeks and facial expression say everything she doesn't want to verbally express. He reaches in his pocket removing a small vial pouring two into her hand, "Poor kid. Feel better Pepper. Call me if you need anything."

She smiles, "Thanks Bruce."

Thor looks over his shoulder, "Um, Lady Potts, where is the mix?"

"In the pantry."

"Thank you. And he sugar?"

"In the pantry."

"Oh, why that was simpler then I thought. And the vanilla?"

Tony throws his head back, "Move over Thor, I've got this!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_**Just wanted to thank my readers and those who reviewed. You guys are awesome! :D **

I'm the type of girl who gets emotional, (on a good day) during Hallmark commercials, Folgers commercials (the one when the brother comes home from the army during Christmas time Its so sad!) , ASPCA gets me bawling!- DONT GET ME STARTED ON ANIMAL PROTECTION! Anyways...

Here's the update! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**8. To Cry Or Not To Cry**

* * *

"Guys! Natasha, is crying."

Clint widens his eyes towards Steve after swallowing a headache remedy, "Are you serious? Natasha? Crying? You're seeing things Rogers."

He presses the issue stepping into his room. Clint falls backwards onto his bed, Banner lingering as he bites the ends of his glasses.

"Barton I'm serious! Natasha's bawling on the coach and she won't tell me why."

Bruce smirks, "Can I go now?"

The 'hawk' growls, tossing the pillow over his head, "No! Because you're the only idiot in this house who'll shut up and let me vent! And Cap! Get your eyes checked."

Steve holds his head, "Barton! I'm not kidding!"

"Natasha doesn't cry! She _never_ cries!"

"Well, she's crying now!"

Clint sits up abruptly, "Why is she crying Banner!"

The doctor breathes a heavy sigh, "Don't ask me, I'm an idiot remember."

"Banner!"

"She'll be alright."

Steve crosses his arms, "What are we going to do? We can't just let her cry."

Barton narrows his focus. dark under his eyes outwardly expressing a lack of sleep, "I'm tired! I've had enough!"

The physician shrugs his shoulders, "I've seen worse."

"Guys! Both of you! You're going to come with me and help Natasha because I don't like seeing her upset!"

"Steve, you don't overwhelm people when they're crying. Sometimes it's better to just leave them alone for a little while. You said you tried to talk to her already?"

"Yes and No. I ran to get you guys because I've never seen her cry before."

Bruce falls into a chair in frustration, "That was smart. Let her see you take off in the opposite direction. Do you _want_ to get hit?"

Clint chuckles throwing his feet off the side of his bed, "I'll be right back. If she kills me, I want to be burned and thrown into Lake Erie. Don't ask! I'm just telling you in case it happens."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pepper breathes a heavy sigh when she sees her friend parked on the coach in tears. She decides to approach with caution, remembering that Steve still had that black eye.

She keeps her voice soft, smile on her face, "Hey, can I sit with you?"

Romanoff throws her head back in a sniffle, "Yes."

Miss Potts waits for her breathing to become more normal. She notices the assassin taking the last tissue from the box before rubbing her reddened eyes, She remains calm, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Natasha shakes her head, giving a chuckle, "No, it's stupid."

Pepper runs her fingers over one another, "It's okay. I want to hear it."

"But it's really stupid!"

Potts gives a chuckle, "It's alright. Honey, listen. You're talking to someone who cries during those animal protective agency commercials."

"Those are sad."

"I know. Tony looks at me funny but I seriously can't handle them."

Natasha bites her lip crumpling the tissue in her fist, "Pepper, I never cry. I'm usually really good at hiding my emotions and today, I've been bawling over every little thing!"

Pepper tilts her head. She got emotional around this time, but everything that happened to the assassin seemed to double. She tries remains positive and helpful, "I know you don't believe me, but that's normal to go through an emotional rollar coaster. It's alright sweetheart."

"You're not crying all over the place! Bawling over stupid stuff."

She sits back, never raising her voice or becoming frustrated, "Alright, what do you consider to be 'stupid stuff.'"

Natasha bites her cheek, pulling in her knees. She was completely embarrassed, "Pepper! I was crying over a Folgers commercial!"

She nods trying to hold back a chuckle, "What else."

"When I kicked Steve. Okay! The thing is, I'm supposed to have this ability to kill mercilessly friend and foe, but I gave him a black eye! And he keeps coming back!"

Pepper felt like a mother, "Did you tell him you were sorry?"

Romanoff shakes her head, bottom lip quivering.

Her friend bites her cheek, "You should."

"But I don't want to! It makes me feel weak!"

"To say you're sorry?"

"I can't be sorry! If I tell him, it would be wierd because he'll say it's 'okay', and he'll probably hug me! I don't want to be hugged! That's why I made Thor hold his hands behind his back before. He was sitting on the coach with me, and when he saw me crying he went to hug me. So I made him hold his hands so that he wouldn't do it."

Pepper nods, still trying to to laugh, "Hugs are nothing to be afraid of."

"Have you ever experienced an 'Asgardian hug'? That will change your mind."

Potts smirks at her comment, "Thor is a big softy."

Natasha chuckles, "He scares me when he gets angry though."

"More so then the hulk?"

She shakes her head, "No! But Thor can get pretty destructive too."

Pepper bites her nail. She never considered Thor to have destructive abilities, but it was true. The house was going to collapse one day, she just knew it. "What if you wrote Steve a note to apologize?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I could. I don't have to be sentimental, right?"

"No, of course not."

Natasha wipes her eyes to ensure they're dry, "Okay. Thanks Pepper."

"No problem. I was just going to run upstairs and see if Bruce could give me foot massage."

She laughs picking up a pen and paper, "Clint does it for me."

"Did ever ask Bruce to do it?"

Natasha gives her a sideways glance, "No. What's the difference?"

"Okay, when you get a chance you need to ask him."

She shrugs her shoulders, "Why?"

"Just, trust me on this one."

"I generally don't like people touching my feet."

"He'll change your mind."

"I doubt it."

Pepper turns in her seated position, "Bruce has this extremely gentle touch and he gets all the right pressure points. He's done my hands too if I don't want my feet touched. Just ask him, you won't regret it."

Natasha taps her pen with a sigh, "Well, before you run off for your little 'rub down', can you help me with this note?"

"Sure. What do you have so far?"

She starts to write her note, "Okay, I'm up to 'Steve' with a punctuation. Now what?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Clint couldn't have lowered his mumbling any more then he did already. The instant he stepped into the living room, both her and Pepper were laughing. He crossed his arms an bit his cheek, '_Steve! I got out of bed for laughter!?'_

Stark taps his shoulders, "What's happening Birdbrain."

He whips his head around, blue eyes wide with frustration, "Cap says Nat was crying. I got out of bed for this."

Tony shakes through his bag of dried blueberries, "Laughing so hard they're crying?"

He snorts, "Yeah, probably! Steve is too dumb to know the difference?"

"Don't forget he can't see out of one eye."

Clint nods, "So, we should cut him a break?"

"Eh, sure why not."

He sighs, "I'm going back to bed. If Natasha asks for me, tell her I left the country."


	10. Chapter 10

**9. Let's Make Amends**

* * *

"For me?"

Steve was like a child looking at the simple white envelope. Natasha rolled her eyes walking away slowly, "It's just a note for crying out loud. Don't you know how to take an apology when you get one?"

He smirks, with his eye an unbearable shade of deep purple and red, "Thank you ma'am. I hope you're feeling better."

She shrugs, "I think that bruise on your eye is a bigger deal then my mood swings. Sorry about that."

Rogers shifts his weight leaning in his door frame, "I know you weren't feeling well. It's okay."

Natasha takes a deep breath, at least he didn't try to hug her; "Well, if you'll excuse me I've got a little more dirt to clean up before the day is over."

He shifts his glance, "Oh, I understand. Clint went to bed if you're looking for him."

"Good to know. I'm actually looking for the doc."

Steve tugs on the ends of his envelope, "Upstairs, with Stark I think."

She takes a few more steps backwards before turning around, "Thanks. Feel better."

"You too Agent Romanov."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Her hands give a gentle swing as she contorts her lips, heading through the hallway in no rush to get to her destination. One foot in front of the other, a soft click from her shoes echoing off the walls. She was feeling a little better, at least the cramps were gone for the moment. _And she could walk again!_ It was a good night.

Thor was too big to be heading down the opposite direction. He could have collided with her if she wasn't careful, maneuvering around his large frame. The demigod gives his typically ridiculous grin, "Lady Romanov! Wonderful to see you up and about."

She smirks trying to subside any laughter, "Yeah. Sorry for making you hold your hands behind your back, I just don't like hugs."

He lowers his head a bit, "You do not enjoy the warmth of a comforting embrace?"

"No." She's blatant and far from tactful with her one word answer.

Thor just nods, "This is a unique experience. Then what do assassins do in order to demonstrate an act of sincere sympathy and compassion? If you do not become angry at my question."

She lowers her eyes arms crossed. Natasha gives a ridiculous answer for the fun of testing him a little, "Would you believe me if I told you that Barton and I tell each other to suck it up and move on?"

His eyes widen, "Lady Romanov, that does not sound like an act of empathy."

"It's not."

She smirks when he lowers his head trying to process the information, "I'm sorry for punching you and being so nasty. It's just been a bad week. Do you forgive me?"

"I do forgive you, however I am aware that certain acts of retaliation were beyond your control. I do not blame you for the physical attacks."

Natasha nods content with his stamina and the fact that he's far from effected, "Thanks for listening Thor. And for all of your, 'acts of sympathy and compassion'."

"You are very welcome Lady Romanov. I do hope you continue to be well."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She's very good at hiding her emotions, including any laughter she's inclined to burst into the instant she enters the lab. With Stark's mouth going, Natasha already knows she'll walk away frustrated. Still there was something about a grown man acting like a 5 year old that made her grin, or was it Banner's reaction to his childish behavior? Either way, she decided to wait by the door and lean into the wall to watch the potential show, aka, explosion.

Tony tries to slip something past the doctor whose quick to catch him before he finishes the process, "Now you're annoying me."

Stark gives that annoying snicker she can't stand as he backs away, "What? That's what you asked for!"

"An hour ago." He removes his glasses ready to quit for the day. Glancing upwards to acknowledge Natasha before his pierces a dark focus right back towards the billionaire.

"45 Minutes to be precise."

He smirks nervously, "So you admit you've been a pain in the neck?"

The engineer gives a shrug, "Come on, you like it when I give you a hard time."

"No! I don't!"

She covers her mouth before chiming into the conversation, "You need to remove yourself from the situation Banner?"

He shakes his head stacking the papers in a neat pile, "That's not a bad idea Romanov."

Tony waves his hands into the air, tossing his pencil into the table, "Yes, it is a bad idea. I want to get this done."

"Unless you want the other guy to come out and play for a while, I strongly suggest you leave me alone for the night."

Stark wiggles his eyebrows a bit, "Maybe I do. Not in here of course, that might be get a little too expensive to repair."

Natasha drops her arms to her sides, "Before things get nasty in here, I just wanted to steal a few more of those pain killers."

He's quick to reach into his pocket for her, dropping no more then two in her open hand; "Feeling any better?"

She smirks moving her head towards Tony, "I was. Until I heard his mouth."

He nods recapping the vial, "Common complaint."

The Iron man speaks up from the corner feeling left out, "Hey! There's no talking about me!"

She continues to act like he doesn't exist, ignoring his comments, "Thanks for all the help doc."

"It's better when you actually take the advice as opposed to just listening to it."

"I did...for the most part."

"Do you enjoy antagonizing me?"

She measures a tiny space between her forefinger and thumb, "Just a little."

He takes a deep breath, avoiding that sarcastic reply that could potentially leave _him_ with a black eye, or stuck in a destructive transformation. He just returns her glance and heavy stare, "Do I bother you that much?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry."

Natasha gives a smirk, "No, I can appreciate a little blunt honesty from you."

Tony holds his head impatiently waiting to return to his little games, "If you don't give me %100 percent of your attention, I'm going to ram my little pen into your side so hard you won't even know what happened."

She speaks up for the physician, "Try it, but I'm not attending your funeral Stark."

"Please! The green guy likes me, remember?"

"Which is a lot more than you can say about me you twit!"

"In a happy mood today aren't you?"

She smirks sarcastically heading for the door, "Absolutely joyful."

The doctor organizes his stuff, addressing her in a low voice he's not sure she'll even hear, "Feel better Miss Romanov."

Both of the guys are a bit shocked when she replies, "Thanks Bruce."

Quick, simple, and respectful. Tony wrinkles his nose, eyeing Banner, "How come she's nice to everyone in this house but me?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She's leaning in his doorway, knowing he's got that pillow over his head for a reason. "Clint."

He growls, "I'm not here!"

She smirks entering his room. Natasha pushes his side, nudging him to reply, "Come on Clint don't start."

Barton overreacts to her nudge rolling over to face her. His cheeks are red from the heat of his pillow, exhausted from a lack of sleep, "What do you want Nat."

Romanov keeps that smile, "To apologize."

He chuckles, "Oh, you're human again?"

She digs an elbow into his side, "Shut up, Barton I might change my mind."

"I'm listening. What got you in a good mood."

"Pepper had a chat with me. It made sense. I'm what I can do for exactly. I owe you something, what do you want?"

Clint holds one hand over his face when he moans, "Sleep."

Natasha giggles pushing him a little harder, "Seriously?"

"What? I am serious. I wanted you to smile again and a good 8 hours of rest. At this point, I just need the latter."

She takes a deep breath, swallowing her pride one more time, "Thanks for the support Clint."

He smirks, "That's why I'm here."

There are no other words that come to her mind. There's no need to, but she repeats herself, "Thanks Clint."

He nods, eyes closing when he pleads for a little quiet time, "Can I sleep now? You're not going to make me go out and get you feminine products, or punch me in the face, or ask me to rub your feet right?"

Natasha stands up to leave his room with a smile on her face. They can be rough with each other even though neither one ever takes it the wrong way, "You're such a pain!"

"Spoiled brat."

"Lazy walrus."

"Little Witch."

"Goodnight you _breevok_."

"Big mouth. I'll _breevok _you."

Pepper waits outside the door with a grin on her face. Natasha just shoots that piercing stare, "What?"

She remains calm, sipping her tea, "You call _that_ an apology?"

Romanov tugs on her shirt feeling proud of herself, "Got a problem with it?"

"Does he?"

She shakes her head, "No. Not at all."

Pepper shrugs her shoulders dropping the issue, "Do you want to watch a movie with me before bed?"

Her friend keeps it casual, "Let me guess, you want to watch some ridiculous chick flick."

She nods with a grin on her face, "_Enchanted._ It's so cheesy but I love it."

Natasha rolls her eyes, "As long as I get those chocolate chip cookies you promised me, I'll do whatever you want."

Pepper gives a smile, heading for the elevator, "After we polish off those cookies, we should open that box of dark chocolate."

"Oh my god! Please don't tempt me!"

"No, I'm serious."

The girls take a jump back when Steve stops the elevator doors from closing;

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank you for the note before you disappeared. I really appreciate it."

Natasha crosses her arms, "Congratulations! You can read with one eye."

He shrugs his cheeks flushed pink, "Yeah, I guess I can. Anyways, enjoy your evening ma'am."

Potts gives her a smile and a nudge, "I told you he'd forgive you. What did the others say?"

Romanov gives her comment a little thought as they exit on the desired floor;

"Well, in my own quirky way I have officially apologized to each member of this 'family', in a manner they would accept as being a simple gesture of gratitude for taking care of this edgy assassin for the past week."

She laughs, "You've been talking to Thor a little too much."

Natasha parks herself on the coach holding the pillow over her stomach. Pepper copies her, resting on the opposite end, "I've still got one problem Pepper."

She brushes her orange hair over her shoulder waiting for her to elaborate; "And what's that?"

It's hard for her to just come out and say it; "I'm still not sure how to thank you for your, 'motherly advice.'"

Pepper gives her a sweet smile, "Well, for starters you can stay here and watch this movie with me. Then tomorrow, we can go shopping at the mall."

Her friend smirks curling up into the sofa, "Isn't there a mercy rule Pepper?"

"Or tomorrow we can hang out downstairs and make complete idiots of ourselves with a little paint and play some country music over the loudspeakers."

"Now that's an offer I'll take you up on." She returns her smile unwrapping her piece chocolate before handing that half-emptied bag over to Miss Potts.

Pepper's on her third piece before she gives a sigh, "And starting Saturday, you and I are walking."

She rolls her eyes in agreement, "Please. Jogging. And I'm going on a gluten-free diet."

"No sugar."

"No chocolate."

"No cookies."

"Speaking of those sugary delights..."

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please review in the box below. _

_I just wanted to thank my readers, reviewers, those who followed, and those who 'favorited'. _

_I really appreciate it. :)_


End file.
